An Unwanted Fate
by Aislingd'Arcy
Summary: Lynora is the daughter of a Death Eater and she doesn't want to be one by any means. She has no choice however due to the fact that her father is one himself. Once she learns a hidden family secret, it will alter her view of her life as she knows it.
1. Lynora's Dreadful Afternoon

A Dreadful Afternoon

Professor Snape stalked down the rows of desks, peering over the students' shoulders into the bubbling concoctions that were brewing in their cauldrons. He stopped at Lynora's cauldron and with his deep, stern voice said, "Ten points to Slytherin," and walked away, then said, "class dismissed…except for you Lynora. I'd like a word with you." Lynora quickly packed up her belongings, cleared her cauldron with a single flick of her wand, and made her way up to Snape's platform that overlooked the classroom.

"You wanted to speak with me Professor?" Lynora said quietly to her Professor's back.

Snape didn't turn around right away. He was still meticulously putting ingredients and vials of pre-made potions back in their places. Still fretting over the vials, he said "Sit down, Lynora," with his monotone voice. Lynora gracefully placed herself in the high backed chair in front of Professor Snape's desk, crossing her legs and folding her hands neatly on her lap. She noticed something different about his demeanor and couldn't sit quietly anymore.

"Father, are you alright? You're scaring me," she asked quietly. Professor Snape stopped fidgeting with the vials of ingredients and turned to face his daughter. He suddenly looked weak and shook uncontrollably. Lynora, out of confusion and fear, rushed to her father's side and supported him. "Father?!" she whispered shakily, "What's the matter?"

Lynora tried to calm him down, but it was no use. He began to cry and let his body become limp. She led him to his chair, sat him down and ran into his office where she rummaged through his belongings, looking for something to help calm him. She found the flask that held his calming potion that he always kept around in case of emergencies. She ran it back to her father as fast as she could. "Father, here….drink this," Lynora begged, helping to get the potion down his throat.

Snape shakily grabbed the flask and downed the last little bit of the potion on his own. He suddenly stopped shaking and relaxed, looking around the classroom somewhat confused. He finally broke the silence. "Thank you, Lynora. How did you know what to do?" he asked questioningly.

Lynora just laughed and said, "Funny Dad, but I am your daughter. Are you alright?" He smiled at her and she in return. He gave her a quick swift kiss on the cheek and asked her to sit. She didn't move.

"I'm fine love, I can assure you. There's just a very important matter to discuss that concerns you and I greatly. Sit." Snape had said reassuringly.

Lynora nodded and complied, reassuming her position as before. Only this time, she sat at the front edge of the chair; the seriousness of the conversation greatly weighing down her mien.

"Lynora, you're my only daughter and I don't want to lose you," he paused. "However, if you don't comply with the Dark Lord's wishes, you and I will both suffer greatly. I don't want to see that happen to either of us. I understand your reluctance, but you can't hide from him. It's not that simple."

Lynora despised Voldemort and wanted nothing to do with him or his clan of Death Eaters. The only issue is that she is the daughter of a Death Eater and it was basically assumed that she would join him. Fortunately, she has a close friend with whom she can open up to.

Draco Malfoy was another student in Slytherin House at Hogwarts in a similar situation. The Malfoy family has always treated the Snapes' with great kindness and Snapes' the same to the Malfoys'. Lynora stared at her father, not showing any kind of emotion. Calmly, she said, "I don't want anything to do with him. You know this…why must I be a part of something I absolutely protest?!" she asked angrily.

Snape just sat there, glaring at his daughter. He knew that. All of it. But he didn't want to lose her. "Lynora, you have no choice," Snape said with the most controlling and solemn glare in his eyes.

Lynora hunched over in her chair and tears silently began to stream down her cheeks when there was a knock at the door. She looked up just in time to see Draco enter the room. His hair was slicked back as usual, his white collared shirt was pristinely pressed with the top button undone and his green Slytherin tie hanging loosely around his neck. He noticed Lynora in the chair, with tear stains on her cheek, trying to quickly recompose herself, as if to wipe away any imperfection for him. He turned to close the door and with grace, he slowly made his way to Lynora, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. He glanced over at Snape, and sighed. "So I'm guessing you told her…"

Snape couldn't help staring at his daughter as he replied, "That I did. Draco, try to explain to her…"

"NO! I DON'T WANT ANY OF IT!" Lynora exploded in anger and frustration.

She shrugged Draco's hand off of her shoulder, shot up from her chair and made her way to the door, grabbing her books in a frenzy as she went. Snape flicked his wand and bolted the door shut, using colloportus so it locked from the inside and out. Lynora stopped in her tracks, fell to her knees and started to cry again. Draco came to her side and got down on her level and attempted to console her. She, again, shrugged him off.

"Leave me alone," she whispered shakily.

"Nora," Draco began quietly, "you have no choice. The Dark Lord wants you. Once you're marked, once you're wanted, there's no way out," he paused, glancing at Snape then turned to look at her again and said, "trust me. I would know."

With that, Draco rolled up the left sleeve of his shirt to reveal his Dark Mark. Lynora collapsed into Draco's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He just held on to her, almost shielding her or protecting her from something he could not defeat. Draco placed his lips on her forehead, letting them rest there. He then gently kissed the place where his lips rested and slowly got up, reaching out his hand for her to take. Lynora shakily, reached for his hand, knowing that she really didn't have a choice. Her sobbing subsided a little and she walked back to her father's desk, her head hung low, her books still in a heap on the floor near the door, and Draco holding her hand.

Snape looked at his daughter, with love and admiration while tears welled up in his eyes. He reached out his arms for an embrace with his only daughter, she fled straight into them and both began to sob.

"Lynora," Snape whispered, "I love you, you know that. I will be here to help you through all of this if you ever need it. So will the Malfoy's."

Lynora didn't reply verbally, but nodded in understanding, still holding on to her father, afraid to let him go. She broke the silence saying, "Nothing's going to be the same…is it?" as a single tear ran down her right cheek, leaving a gentle impression on her father's cloak.

"Not really my love, but we're together and that's all that matters," he said, squeezing her tightly and releasing the embrace. He placed his hands gently on either side of her face, and, like Draco, kissed her forehead gently. Lynora was instantly calmed and she closed her eyes as a faint smile appeared across her face.

She opened her eyes and looked at her father and sighed. "Thank you Dad," she said sadly, "I'm just afraid…that's all."

Draco stepped behind her and grabbed her playfully from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around. Lynora laughed and smiled brightly. Draco placed her down and smirked back at her, pleased he was able to make her smile.

"There…that's the Nora we know," Draco said, still holding her waist and pulling her towards him slowly, almost close to kissing. Lynora was taken aback and wriggled out of Draco's loose grasp gracefully.

"Draco," Snape smirked at the both of them, "why don't you and Lynora go out tonight, relieve a little stress. Have some fun."

Lynora was surprised by her father's reaction, but knew that he was absolutely serious. She beamed and her eyes seemed to sparkle. "Really father? Thank you," Lynora said cheerfully.

Draco, also shocked at Snape's reaction, couldn't help but smile. He looked at her admirably, and couldn't contain his excitement. He had a plan to win her over. After all, they both liked each other, and it was known in both families to be true.

"Nora, meet me in the Slytherin Common Room at eight o'clock," said Draco, "and wear something swish," he said slyly as he walked up to her.

Lynora's heart started to race as he approached her, touching the right side of her cheek and delicately kissing the left, rendering her slightly speechless and putting her in a daze.

"Alright. I'll see you later then," Lynora answered with a giddy expression on her face.


	2. An Evening Out

With curling irons magically curling her hair, Lynora was fumbling about her room, looking for her black low-cut halter dress, trying to get ready for her date with Draco. She gave up trying to look for it herself and finally used her wand to summon it to her. It flew out of her closet, hanger and all, almost hitting her square in the face. She ducked gracefully out of the way, allowing the dress to fall to the floor. She ran over, picked it up and placed it on her bed with a sigh and made her way to her trunk for her green satin pumps. With shoes in hand, she made her way over to her closet yet again, to find her silver rhinestone swirl dangle earrings and her matching lose cuff style bracelet.

Lynora looked at the clock anxiously, noticing that it was seven fifteen. She ran over to her bed and started to pull herself together in a frenzy of excitement. She threw on the dress, looked at herself in the mirror and noticed how it hugged her slender form. Her long blackish brown hair was finally finished and it perfectly cascaded around her face and down her back. She began to adjust her dress, making sure it was comfortable for the evening. Satisfied, she went back over to her trunk and looked for her sheer tights. She found them, put them on, followed by her pumps and once again went over to the mirror to take a look. She felt confident enough, but felt that something was missing.

As she was applying the finishing touches to her make-up, there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find no one there, but a note and a small package in front of her. She picked it up and stepped out of her room to look for anyone who could have placed it there. She stepped farther out and looked over the railing into the common room to find Draco, looking up at her admirably.

"I'd put that on if I were you," he said with a knowing smile.

"Alright?" Lynora said, incredibly confused.

She smiled back at him and returned to her room quickly to finish getting ready. She opened the note, which read:

_Nora,_

_Thought you could use these for this evening. I think they will add a little more green to your outfit._

_Draco_

Puzzled, Lynora opened the package to find four items. The first, a beautiful hair ornament - a green flower, donned with green and white rhinestones, and black feathers. The second, a simply gorgeous strand of green and white rhinestone earrings. The third was a matching necklace with a pendant of the Dance of Butterfly flower; only this time, instead of pink, this flower was made up of green rhinestones, fixed in a stunning silver setting, with a row of black rhinestones to outline each of the petals and a white rhinestone in the center. The fourth item was a beautiful black wrap and at the ends was a green paisley pattern to cover her shoulders.

With her heart racing fiercely, Lynora changed her current jewelry for the set that Draco had just given her. She then pulled a section of her hair aside and fastened it in place with the hair ornament, leaving the rest of her hair falling delicately around her face. She grabbed her shawl and looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the new changes in her ensemble. She went to her closet, grabbed her black clutch, sprayed a little perfume, adjusted her dress once more in front of the mirror, and made her way out of her room.

After making the changes to her outfit, Lynora stepped out of her room and on to the balcony to see Draco pacing, in what she hoped was anticipation. She decided not to torture him any longer and made her way down to him. As she rounded the bottom of the stairs, she stopped to get a look at Draco once again. He was dressed handsomely in a black suit with a white collared shirt, unbuttoned in Draco Fashion, and a green handkerchief in the pocket of the suit jacket. His hair had gotten a little messy since the last time she saw him earlier that afternoon, but she still liked it. Her heart fluttered as she nervously made her way over to him.

Draco felt someone watching him, and turned to see his Nora, walking towards him, dressed like something from his dreams. All he could do was stare at her in awe, unable to take his eyes off of her. He held out his hand for her as she approached.

"Nora, you look incredible," Draco said admirably. "Here. This is for you." With a little magic, he procured a delicate deep red rose. Lynora stared at Draco in amazement. She had no idea that he could be this charming towards anyone.

"Thank you, Draco," she said breathily as she accepted the flower. "You look handsome tonight."

Draco just nodded in appreciation and kept staring at Lynora. "Are you ready for our date this evening?" he asked with smirk, his sparkling green eyes seeming to dance in the light.

"Yes, I am. What do you have planned?" Lynora asked quizzically.

Draco started walking and Lynora followed suit, linking her arm in his and smiling. Draco just smirked and gave Lynora a quick glance, stopped, came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You'll see," he whispered in her ear and in anticipation, placed his hands over her eyes. "Come on. Let's go."


	3. Dream Date

As Draco led Lynora down the halls of the dungeons, he removed his hands that were covering her eyes to reveal a small spiral staircase that she had never noticed before tonight. Green and silver lights were magically strung around the railing of the staircase leading up to, what looked like an attic space.

Lynora stopped to look at the staircase. With a puzzled look on her face, she let go of Draco's arm and asked, "Draco, where exactly are we going?"

Draco turned and held out his hand for her to take again with a smirk on his face, knowing she wouldn't be able to resist him for long. She just stared at him, tentatively smirked back, and with her right foot, took a single step backward, waiting to see his reaction. He moved so fast that she didn't even have the chance for her smirk to turn into a smile. He gracefully moved towards her and grabbed hold of her right wrist with his left hand, bringing it around behind her back and playfully placing his right hand on her neck and moved her neck to the right so he could have full control over where her ear was. She squealed and smiled, but barely struggled. Draco gave a little triumphant "ha" in her ear and it caused Lynora to shiver slightly.

"And where," Draco whispered in her ear, "do you think you're going, exactly?" He smirked and chuckled in Lynora's ear, for she had her eyes closed. Knowing her personality, he didn't expect such a submissive reaction from her.

Realizing that he was chuckling at her, she opened her eyes and tried to get out of his grip. Draco released her in an instant and she stepped away, turning around to face him, the stairs lit up behind her. She smirked again and backed towards the stairs, Draco mimicking every step she took with the same look on his face. She got to the bottom step of the staircase, stopped, and gave Draco a big smile. Her hair was slightly disheveled from the close encounter with Draco's chest, but it still beautifully wrapped around her face.

Draco stopped right in front of her, admiring how picturesque she looked and his smirk turning into a full on smile in return. They each let out their last little chuckles that remained from their earlier playfulness, and Draco wrapped his right arm around Lynora's waist pulling her closer to him. She leaned into him gently, wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned back a little to look at him and smiled. He gently brushed some of the loose strands of hair out of her face with his left hand and placed it under her chin, lifting her face towards his. Lynora's heart thundered in her chest and her stomach turned into butterflies as she stared directly into Draco's eyes.

"Just kiss me already Draco…it'll put both of our minds at ease," she said breathily and gave a slight chuckle. He chuckled with her.

"Well, aren't you just a charmer," he said sarcastically. She smiled and began to laugh a little; Draco caught her off guard and leaned in to give her a passionate, slow, soft kiss, causing her light chuckles to turn into to low whimpers of want and need.

After what seemed like ages, Draco stopped, and gave her the opportunity to back away, but she didn't move. She just slowly opened her eyes and stared at him with love and admiration; he looked at her the same way, surprised at his reaction. Neither of them thought their first kiss would feel like it just did.

Draco was the first to break the silence, never taking his eyes off of Lynora. "Shall we go to dinner now?"

All Lynora could do was nod slowly, for her speech had not yet returned. As he passed her to get to the stairs, he gave her a swift quick kiss and held out his hand for Lynora to take. She placed her hand gracefully in his and they ventured up to a beautiful outdoor patio that was all conjured by magic. There was an elegant dinner table set up in the middle of the enchantment with a centerpiece of blood-red roses and two white pillar candles, one on each side, lit, but burning silver. There was a trail of candles leading to the table and passed it to a set of three stairs that led down to a love-seat sofa, black with green and white accent pillows overlooking a little section of the Forbidden Forest and off to the right, was a little portion of Hogwarts castle and the grounds. Lynora gasped at the beauty of the magical scenery and Draco came up behind her and kissed her neck lightly.

"Shall we eat my love?" he whispered into Lynora's ear.

Lynora stayed put and let the warmth of Draco's arms embrace her.

"Or we could keep ourselves occupied for a little while," she added nervously.

Draco let her go and spun her around to look at her face, to try and read her eyes.

She didn't want to meet his gaze but he made her look at him anyway with a single sentence: "I was wondering when you'd say that," he said grabbing her and kissing her passionately, moving her towards the couch and gently pushing her onto it. She gasped a little when Draco ran his hand up one of her legs still kissing her passionately. Lynora gave in to the tingling sensations that consumed her body, unable to grasp what was happening. She never had imagined being with Draco like this.


End file.
